Problem: If $5a + 2b + 9c = -1$ and $x + 4y + 2z = -8$, what is $16b + 40a + 3x + 72c + 12y + 6z$ ?
$= 40a + 16b + 72c + 3x + 12y + 6z$ $= (8) \cdot (5a + 2b + 9c) + (3) \cdot (x + 4y + 2z)$ $= (8) \cdot (-1) + (3) \cdot (-8)$ $= -8 - 24$ $= -32$